


fuck yeah real macedonia

by coolskeleton95 (ieromantic)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Western European & Related Occult Traditions, X Factor RPF, macedonia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, fuck yeah real macedonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieromantic/pseuds/coolskeleton95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is gr8. scroll down</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck yeah real macedonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penceyprat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceyprat/gifts).



Man who is wonderful  
Always wins the X Factor  
Cradley Heath is where he owned a martial arts dance gym  
Excellent singing skills  
Don't trust Nick Grimshaw he is evil  
Olives are not nice  
Nick and Harry are gay  
I am gay  
Always

Who am I?  
And who are you?  
Gerard Way is a furry  
Nice earlobes said Frank to Gerard sexually  
Evil Nick Grimshaw does not live in Macedonia  
Real Macedonia fuck yeah real macedonia


End file.
